Link: War of the Roses, Strike of the Snake
by Doom1
Summary: Link is joined by Batman, Sheik and Vega on an important mission with the universe at stake. WHat is it that brings them together, and are they the only ones who can do it?
1. Ch1: A Decoy Murder, Surprise Attack

Batman: War of the Rose, Strike of the Snake 

Any characters or names in this story that are recognized as property of either DC Comics or Capcom or any other company are not mine. I did not create any of them. So don't sue me cause again, I did not create them. Just borrowing them for this story.

            Commissioner Gordon is cold, wet and tired. Well of course he is, standing out in the rain for over an hour can do that to you. However he gets paid to do this, so its not all that bad. Could be better but then again it could be worse. Either way he is cold, wet and tired and that is where we will begin the story, in the cold rain at about 9:15 Pm on a Friday night. He is not alone however, a forensics team, cops and of course the media surround a spot where a body had lay before it was found buy some guy at around 7:59 Pm tonight and immediately phoned in. 

Harvey Bullock stands by him looking rather depressed and of course miserable. "So, where's Bats? Usually he'd have been here an hour before us and taken half 

da evidence back to his cave lair leaving us to stand around lookin' stupid and holdin' back the crowd." He says finally with a hint of irritation and two hints of sarcasm, hold the sugar. 

            "Who knows, he could've come and gone already" replies Gordon rather dryly.

            "Come, but not gone; who's the victim?" booms a deep voice from right behind them startling both men. It's Batman as gloomy as ever and unusually late. He steps up to the scene and the men follow him.

            "Jonathan Lee North, founder of the Gotham City martial arts tournament this spring, took home the top medal, considered the best fighter in Gotham and not just by himself he had his own fan club and three martial arts schools. Found earlier beaten to death and all cut up by what looks like claw marks." Replies Gordon.

            Batman looks around observing the scene. The poverty stricken and the drug addicts inhabit this part of town. It always seems to be darker than other parts of town because of the psychological atmosphere. There are a lot of abandoned buildings around, mostly because of instability in the structures or because of economical reasons. Why would Jonathan North be in this area of town? He often seemed to be kind of cocky and overly confident of his skills, perhaps he was called out on a fight. Someone wanted to test his metal, and worked on Jon's ego to assure a fight. Everyone wants to challenge "The Best" everyone wants a piece of the fame, to be able to say "I beat the best". And beat they did. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing and Batgirl perch atop a building on their nightly rounds. There have been very few disturbances tonight, which is probably thanks to the rain. It pours constantly and has drenched them to the bone, despite their uniforms. 

"I'm calling it a night, I can't stand this any longer, I'm drenched to the bone. Seeya later Dick." Batgirl finally says as she leaps off the roof and disappears. Nightwing watches her go. He debates whether or not he should give it up too…no he mustn't it wouldn't be very professional. Batman would never leave and so he must stay more to prove to himself than anything else that he is every bit as good as his former…partner…leader…whatever. Ever since he began his solo career…act…crusade…yeah crusade, he has pushed himself harder than he ever did as Robin to prove to himself, Batman and everyone else that he didn't need Batman. 

He returns his focus to the streets below where something caught his eye very briefly. He scans the streets…it was gone…or was it? He eyes every shadow but the rain and the darkness seem very much at home in Gotham tonight making his job much more difficult than he'd like. He stands up to get a better look and bends out over the edge a bit balancing very well via his years of circus performance but whatever it _was_ is gone now. Still he felt…watched…and then a blur of motion blocks his sight and foot is rocking his head back and a knee is in his gut in mid air as he falls back and then still a punch to his sternum and then a bone jarring landing on the other side of the building. He hits on the large of his back between his shoulder blades and skids until he nearly falls off of the building, barely gripping the side. He coughs blood and nearly looses his grip when he winces at the pain and the surprise. He then shoves himself back onto the roof of the three-story building. He scans the area…nothing. He can hardly see a thing anyway, much less his attacker…but then a glint of metal in a sudden lightning bolt-lit sky gives it away. A batarang flies out as the lights go out and Nightwing can hear it break a window about fifty yards away on the other side of the street. He moves and pulls out his Night vision goggles and fits them to his eyes in time to see his attacker in mid jump kick. Nightwing twists to the right of the oncoming attack but he is hit anyway when the attacker twists and changes attacks in midair in a blur and catches him with the left leg across the chest, the heel digging into his solar plexus and causing spots in Nightwing's vision as he falls back this time falling off before he can catch the edge but thankfully there is a window sill that he grabs instead on the second floor. He looks up and the attacker's feet come crashing down tearing his hands from the sill and crushing him into the sidewalk and then the attacker leaps impossibly high and into a back flip landing about twenty freaking feet from him. Nightwing gasps for air and he feels the warmth of blood spew from his mouth, the cold wet of the rain everywhere and intense pain…his rib cage has been injured badly crushed and broken from the impact just as the sidewalk had cratered a bit under him. He lies there broken and bleeding while the attacker runs and leaps high into the air above him and then a pair of claws, three of them about a foot long suddenly brandished and aimed for his head. In this moment before death Dick can only watch and look on. The attacker wears a mask, white with an inscribed snake bearing it's fangs under his left eye. A long blonde braid hangs suspended in the air and coiled…like the snake tattoo on the bare chest of the man. Another flash of lightning illuminates the night and a figure leaps at the attacker and flips into a kick that sends both the attacker and the figure through the window just a bit above arms length above Nightwing where he lay. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batgirl had returned just in time, having decided to go back and resume her post feeling somewhat unprofessional leaving just because of cold rain. Imagine if the Joker used cold rain and she ran…and now she is saving Nightwing from a psycho in a mask. Through the window they go and into an old diner, closed and abandoned thank god, and she lands on her feet and pops on her own goggles and watches as the masked man lands gracefully an in a blur dives and rolls towards her with the greatest of ease and in the time it takes her to blink he has impaled her on three foot long claws…right through her torso and the same attack knocks her back into the wall between the windowsill and the floor and into the broken glass. She falls to the floor eyes wide from shock and absently pulls out her communicator and manages to say "B..." before it is kicked from her grip and replaced by a stomp breaking her left hand against the wall and with that the attacker leaps through the broken window and into the street. Barbara feels more pain than she has ever felt before and at the same time weariness, exhaustion and from a battle that in all from the attack of Nightwing to her fall lasted about twenty seconds at most.


	2. Ch2: Batman Versus Vega

Ch. 2 Batman versus Vega: Dance for Vengeance, waltz for death.

            Batman leaves the hospital to work on his partner and his ex-partner. The death of Mr. North was a decoy and he could not see it, could not be there in time to save them. He steps up to the bat mobile and gets in to start the engine. He starts the engine and heads off into the night, his destination the scene of the crime.

            He arrives and gets out shutting the engine off and locking it. He then steps up to the crater in the sidewalk where he had found Nightwing. He then traced the path up and follows it with his grappler to the roof. The rain has slowed to a sprinkle but it had already done its damage, on a dryer night he might could see more evidence, blood and such. He walks over to the edge and inspects the side, it seems someone must have grabbed onto it with a desperate strong grip…Nightwing must have pulled himself up. He looks down and sees the windowsill edge on the second floor where the edge of it has a place that is slightly broken, a second fall and then came the attack that caused the crater. He repels back to the sidewalk and notices a place where a puddle had been disturbed slightly, the dirt already settled but still clear to the trained eye. He then mentally measures the distance of the spot to the crater…roughly twenty-twenty one or two feet. And then came the leap to kill but then right above the crater the window was shattered where Batgirl had hit the attacker. He steps inside and the first think he notices is a lot of blood…where he had found her, her torso having been stabbed and also the bloody broken glass that had cut her. He looks up and sees where the attacker must have landed and then leapt to stab. 

            He straightens up and sighs…it had taken him only less than forty-five seconds to get there. More than enough time for the attacker to get away. It took another few minutes to get to the hospital to see Barbara and Dick taken in and then now he is hearing the sirens finally. He heads to the batmobile, opens it and steps in and then he contacts Alfred to tell him the story.

            "Master Bruce, what's the story?" pipes in Alfred from the cave.

            "Dick and Barbara are at the hospital, in critical condition." Replies Bruce.

            "What happened sir?" 

            "They were attacked by someone, I was drawn away with a decoy kill, Jon North."

            "That martial artist? I saw him on tv he really was quite good for all the showboating. How was he killed?"

            "By the same attacker that attacked Dick and Barbara, apparently an extremely skilled fighter."

            "Anyone we know?"

            "No, Ive never seen this kind of skill beyond very few. No this guy is new…he could jump over twenty feet from a crouched position and from a rough estimate it only took him less than twenty-five seconds to beat them and he only left because he knew I was coming."

            "They must have been taken by surprise, in a fair fight they'd have put up a much better fight they are both considerably better than Mr. North, especially nightwing."

            "Fair has no place in a street-fight like this Alfred, and this was more like ninja work…the attacker must have been an assassin but why would he go after them…if not…Alfred he must still be around, I'm his target, they were the bait. Im going after them!"

            "Please be careful Master Bruce" Alfred signs out.

            Batman gets out of the car and uses his night vision binoculars to scan the area and then a flash of metal in a window of a five-story warehouse across the street. He is there in three seconds. The third floor is without walls but it's supporting columns of steel are still there at ever ten feet throughout the entire floor, each beam was three feet in diameter, the ceiling ten feet high. Perfect for an ambush. He puts on his night vision goggles and scans the area. 

            SLASH!! Three foot-long claws slash through the goggles straps and Batman blocks an uppercut but he misses an accompanied knee, the uppercut was a decoy and the first hit belongs to the attacker. Batman retaliates with a left jab and a right hook followed by a side-kick, however the attacker nimbly dodges the punches and leaps the kick for a kick of his own finding that Batman is ready for him rushing in and dodging the kick. Batman finds his mark with a punch to the attacker's solar plexus and a kick that knocks him backwards into a support beam. However the attacker unexpectedly twists in mid-air planting both feet into the beam and shooting off claws extended. Batman dodges to the right but is too slow as his left shoulder is slashed. 

He clenches his teeth at the pain but is ready for the fight again in time to catch a right punch in the face, a left slash to the chest and then a vertical kick that rocks Batman from his feet and into a back flip to land on his feet. He looks for the attacker but he is gone…and then he realizes and looks up just in time to save his head, but not in time to save his backside which takes a triple marked three-foot slash from the back of his neck to the small. He again resists the urge to cry out in pain and jumps back and again is on the defensive, he needs to cause some damage. He does a backflip to avoid a kick and comes in fast with a right punch to the attacker's face, again the right to the chest and then the left to the face again and then a kick pinning the attacker to a support beam with his foot and holding him there with all his strength. 

            It is now that their eyes meet…Batman notices his attacker's mask, his evil glare, the dark stare of a snake eyeing it's prey. "Who are you?!" growls he growls at the masked man and the man replies only with his claws which despite the fact that Batman was ready for it was still too fast to dodge and the claws dive into his right calf. Batman jumps back and in one motion dives back in quickly with a left kick which hits the beam only while the attacker twists and dives his claw in at the knee. Batman this time cries out as his left leg is cut open and he falls back to endure a punch to the face, and a knee in the face knocking him on his back but he recovers in time to block another slash and another punch and jumps this time and with his bleeding right leg kicks the attacker back and into a beam where he bounces to the floor but quickly dives to his hands and turns into a ball that rolls at an impossible speed. Batman jumps back and jumps off of a support but his slashed legs cripple his jump and he actually falls right on top of the attackers ball and flattens him out for a second before a quick strong spin puts them both on their feet again. 

            Batman decides it is time to change the rules a bit and out comes a pellet and a small mask for him. On goes the mask and extra goggles as the tear gas shoots out around him and the attacker who moves away quickly however the initial first exposure is enough so that the attacker is now temporarily unable to see well and in jumps Batman taking advantage of the gas. Over and over he attacks the attacker, punch, kick, punch, to the stomach and face over and over until finally the mask cracks a bit and the attacker falls back and only slowly gets to his feet. He coughs several times and pushes his mask  up a bit as blood hits the floor. Batman walks over still cautiously despite the coughing and fallen fighter and one last kick to the face drops the fighter. Batman bends down and checks his pulse it is slow he will be out for a while though. 

Batman pulls out a pair of cuffs and some wire to tie the fighter up and as he moves to put them on SLASH!!!. Three claws are deep inside of him, at least ten inches deep right into his vital organs. 

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg" He cries out and a kick sends him to his back and unconscious but not without a final pellet, this time nerve gas and both are rendered unconscious. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

            Out of the shadows walks a lone figure right up to the fallen fighters…a flash of light and all three are gone.


	3. Ch3: A Link and a Truce

Add-on Disclaimers- In addition to the other characters I've used, the following Zelda characters are again not mine. 

Ch.3 A Link and a Truce.

            Bruce awakens in a strange place. Then comes a wince of pain as he remembers what just happened, however when he looks at his wounds, they were already clotted and halfway healed, but how? He sits up quickly when he notices his new surroundings He looks around the room and notes that it is homely, like a country home. He even lies on a straw bed with a hand woven quilt. He looks over to see a table with some food on it, fresh bread and butter as well as fresh milk. He also sees that there are stairs leading downstairs and gets up to go to the window. He looks outside into the sun, across from this room is another building, looks like a horse stable and then to the far left is a horse pen with some horses. He turns as someone is coming up the stairs: it is a middle aged man, about 5' 4" kind of chubby and sporting a bushy mustache and simple rancher attire. 

            "Oh, you're awake I feared you wouldn't make it before my daughter Malon and her friend Link could bring the red cure potion from the Lake Witch." Pipes the man cheerfully.

            Batman is taken slightly by surprise by the statement and it's happy tone and the man notices. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am Talon and this is my ranch 'Lon Lon' you and your friend were found just outside the ranch walls by Link and he brought you in and set off immediately with Malon for some red potion. They arrived only an hour ago in time to save you. Your friend was in better shape though and was only out for a while." 

            By this time Batman has recovered himself and replies in sudden realization: "My friend? Where is he?!"

            "Oh, he left the ranch, I'm not sure where he went though." Replies Talon. 

            "How long ago?!" Batman replies in a worried tone.

            "Not more than a few minutes actually if you hurry you can catch up"

            "That man is not my friend, he is a killer. He very nearly killed two friends of mine."

            "Oh dear, I'm sorry…you wait here I'll fetch Link, he can help, by the way what is your name?"

            "They call me Batman."

**********************************

            Batman follows Talon outside where he is introduced to Talon's daughter and her friend Link.  He then explains all about the masked man he had fought in Gotham City and that he is not sure how he got here. Then after he finishes his story Link agrees to help him catch the masked man. Batman isn't happy about working with this guy but seeing how he is in a strange world it is probably wise to team up with him. Talon lends him a horse, a black one much to Batman's interest. They then leave Lon Lon for the fields of Hyrule. 

            "Thank you for helping me Link, I owe you my life." Batman says as they make a steady pace for the market town of Hyrule.

            "Your welcome Batman, I'm sorry about your friends…what are their names?" Link replies.

            "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you our real names, doesn't make much difference, my name is Bruce and my friends are Dick and Barbara otherwise known in my world as Nightwing and Batgirl."

            "What exactly are you there that you need codenames?"

            "I…we are commonly known as superheroes, we are vigilantes for the law we help to defend the city and uphold justice."

            "That's good, to tell the truth I didn't think you would make it, your wounds were pretty bad, now I understand how you pulled through…you're a fighter."

            "Well yes, I am very driven…you see my parents were murdered in front of me as a child, and I have been fighting ever since…you seem to be a fighter as well." Batman nods to Link's sword.

            "Well, you might say that I am a superhero too I guess, somedays it feels as if this entire world might fall apart without me ha, ha" Link chuckles.

            "I know the feeling…whoa!" Batman is interrupted by the sudden appearance of a masked figure, but it isn't the assassin, it is some one else Link seems to notice.

            "SHIEK!! I'm glad to see you; I could use your help." Says Link.

            "Link you are needed, and you too Batman, your masked man you seek will need you. But first I must speak to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

            Vega dashes to the right as a large green fist shatters a wall. The gigantic figure looming over him grins showing of two large lower canines and pupil-less orbs glare down at him. Again and again the fist comes down turning the Temple of Time to ruin from within as Vega dodges and leaps for his life. He makes it to the large double doors and just in time as they shatter with the fist and then the rest of the armored body tears through the walls and just in time to see Vega in his face. Vega dives his claw deep into the left eye of the giant and with a back flip is gone before he can be grabbed. The giant falls back with a roar and then with a growl a beam of purple flame flashes out and catches Vega in the air and knocks him to the ground. Thoom. Thoom. Thoom. The giant reaches down for the limp Vega, pulls out a knife and puts it to his throat. But before the giant can finish him a sudden explosion of fire hits him in the face and he drops Vega as he staggers back from another blast. 

            Batman catches Vega as Link circles the giant on Epona, bow drawn and loaded. "Gannondorf you have gone too far this time! Surrender the gem!" He calls out to a startled Gannondorf. 

            "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink you should have stayed away, for I am far more powerful than I have ever been in my entire existence and it is all thanks to the gem!" Gannondorf  replies. 

            "I've stopped you before, Ill stop you again Gem or no Gem!" Link shouts as another fire arrow explodes against Gannondorf. Batman gallops up and fires his grappler and it wraps around the giant's left ankle. He then turns the horse and the sudden lurch drops the giant to his knee and a hookshot grabs the other ankle and Link gallops Epona the opposite direction and Gannondorf falls to his forearms. With a growl the giant uses his immense strength and pulls the riders from their horses and snaps the lines that bind his ankles. He then pulls to his feet and the two heroes scramble out of the way as more purple shots of flame explode around them. 

            "RRRRRRRraaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!! Enoooooooooouuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhh, I tire of playing with you pathetic creatures!!" Roars Gannondorf as flames begin to pour fourth in glowing white heat. Batman feels it's heat as it flashes for him in such a wide arc that he cannot dodge but then out of nowhere Link steps in and a flash of light flashes as the fire hits Link's faerie magic shield. However as powerful as the faeries magic is the shield buckles and wanes as the heat and force hits it. Link is forced to his knees by the strain and the shield starts to crack. And then they are at Lon Lon again.

            Link falls back exhausted and Batman wipes the sweat from his brow. 

"I had no idea the gem would make him this powerful, I'm sorry for putting you through that, however Vega would disagree I think" as she motions to his unconscious form on the back of Batman's horse.

            "You said there are six of these gems? You have one and Gannondorf obviously has one too, so where are the others?" Link asks. 

            "I do not know." She replies.

            "You told us you would tell us everything you knew about this after we rescued Vega and fought Gannondorf." Reminds Batman. "I think it is time to tell us what is going on."

            "Alright…" Shiek says.


	4. Ch4: Revelations, a Dark Struggle

Disclaimer- I did not create any characters of Marvel, DC, Nintendo or Capcom.  
  
  
  
Ch.4 Revelations and A Dark Mission  
  
"There are six gems of power: Time, Reality, Mind, Power, Soul and Space. Individually they grant great power to the weilder, and united they grant the powers of a god. They were originally guarded by six beings but were eventually stolen a few years ago by on mad titan named Thanos. He served only to win the heart of the lady Death and ended up wiping out half the population of the universe. He was confronted by the forces of good and eventually it was his own subconscious that enabled his defeat. Soon after the gems were again employed to defeat another madman called the Magus. They were eventually scattered throughout dimensions, throughout time and space in hopes that even if found none would ever bring the gems together again. It is only a matter of time now for somehow there is a force somewhere that seeks to unite them again. We must secure them before it is too late. So far only two are accounted for, the one I used to teleport you from Gannondorf and then the one that he somehow obtained which is obviously the gem of Power. I was given the gem of Space that I might be able to travel between dimensions and places in order to find the gems as well as a device to locate them with by the same being that told me of this mission. I accepted the mission but I couldn't do it alone and so I returned to Hyrule to get Link but apparently the being didn't think he would be enough and so he sent me you two. That is how you arrived, why he chose you two I don't know but it was for a reason only known by him and so I trust you." Explains Sheik. "Why should we trust you or "him" or this story?" Asks Batman. "Well obviously you have seen the power of the gems for yourself and what they can do." Sheik replies. "Sheik is a sage Batman, she would not be if she could not be trusted" adds Link. Batman thinks for a moment before replying "Forgive me if I don't share the same optimism, however the gems are real and I agree they must be accounted for. Vega on the other hand I do not trust." Link and Sheik suddenly notice the absence of the masked assassin. "He has been gone since you finished the story, he is very cunning and very deadly I feel he compromises the mission, we would be better off locking him up and doing it ourselves." Sheik disagrees "It is that very reason why I feel he is here, our wild card if you will. I feel he may be just the companion we need though we will need to watch our backs." Sheik turns as Talon walks up. "However it is getting late, the sun will soon set and you will need your strength. Come, it's dinnertime." The others exchange looks and follow Talon inside.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
The night has a bad reputation, just because it gives people the feeling that they may do things with less chance of being caught. Well that reputation is apparently well deserved for a dark figure leaps rooftops like the gaps were nothing. Vega is as much feeling as action; the feeling of the moon on his skin, the breeze whipping his long braid about, the satisfaction of the spilling of blood and the insanity of the struggle between life and death. Only Vega prowls the marketplace tonight save for several small dumb dogs. Dogs he knows how to handle, a dead chicken and they forget about everything. Somewhere Talon is missing a cukoo. Vega reaches the remains of the Temple of time. The giant is not there but he will not be hard to find. Vega's vision follows the giant's trail of footprints the size of a small cars leading off northwest to the castle of Hyrule.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was no problem getting to the castle and even less to scale it and sneak into it. Vega silently slips through the halls searching for Gannondorf. Vega notices that the entire castle is deserted and the guards are mostly dead at the door. They must have tried to hold the giant off so that the royal family might escape. Vega stops finally at the king's bedroom doors and slowly, silently opens the doors just enough to slip in. Gannondorf snores away, sleeping in the king's bed no less and at normal size. He sleeps soundly in the vanity of his new powers. A mistake. Vega moves very fast and very silently after locating the gem imbedded in the king's crown resting in arms reach on the dresser next to the bed. Vega's hands find the crown but a second pair locks onto the other side.Gannondorf awakes. "Your not the only thief around here!!" Gannondorf roars as he erupts from the bed scimitar drawn. "I thought one of you might try a silent solo but I didn't expect you to actually be able to grab it without waking me, but no matter you will die for daring to invade my sanctum!!" Gannondorf also had slept in leather armor, not exactly his full plate mail but just what he would need to be able to move more freely. Vega lashes out and to the surprise of Gannondorf kicks the crown from his grasp and out the window. Gannondorf grins "Alright then, I see your mind." And lashes out with his scimitar missing Vega by mere inches and then flows into the attack with a back fist again missing. Gannondorf falls back as Vega leaps toward the ceiling, spins and flips landing in a crouched position on the ceiling and then rocketing claws first deep into him from face, down through the torso and straight down and then spinning into a soft landing. Gannondorf drops his scimitar and falls to his knees in agony but Vega doesn't give him time to scream as he kicks out knocking him on his back and kicking at his ribs and stomach. A Sudden lash of Gannondorf's legs suddenly take Vega off guard and he falls back but catches himself and returns to a standing position. Gannondorf floats into the air energy crackling about him as his armor suddenly materializes upon him and his pupils start to glow yellow. "You did not think I would be so easy to kill did you? I admit I made a mistake underestimating you but no more, now you will die!!" and with that he unsheathes a new sword, a heavier, greater one accompanied by a large black shield. Gannondorf flashes in and swings his great sword in an arc sending out an energy beam that slices out and destroys the bed, dresser and the wall of the other side of the room but misses the quick form of Vega. Vega moves in fast and leaps to the ceiling like before and then dives down however he does not attack instead he lands and then springs into the startled Gannondorf's face and his claws draw blood but two beams flash from his eyes and blasts Vega out onto cobbled roof of the castle. Vega dodges another energy slash with a low forward roll deep into Gannondorf's defence and then to the right as the sword comes down again and again around him. Vega then sees the opening he wants and he is in and out faster than Gannondorf is able to react, at such a speed that the attack is but a blur. Vega hits three times in rapid succession during this move: one stab to the left cheek and then out tearing through the roof, tongue and gums; then an uppercut to the chin lifting the head up for the third and most devastating attack: a stab into the bottom of the chin about an inch deep and then raking down from there filleting the throat and then against the armor all the way down causing a simultaneous spark and a flash of light. Vega listens to the gurgling of Gannondorf choking on his own blood, the successive crash to the floor and then the last breath as it chokes from his throat. Gannondorf dies and Vega leaves, stopping only twice: first to the wine cellar for a bottle of wine and then out side to collect the crown. 


	5. Ch5: Calm Before the Storm

Ch.5: Calm Before the Storm   

Again I don't own any of these characters or worlds.

Gem Count: power, space

Team: Link, Batman, Sheik, and Vega

            The night is breezy and cool, the moon is bright and the stars are out. Link couldn't remember when last he'd been up this late and yawns as silently as he can as he creeps behind Batman up to the closed drawbridge of the Hyrule Marketplace walls. However getting over is no real problem, Link uses his hook shot and Batman his grappler; he wonder's how Vega got over as he reaches the top and climbs over and leaps quickly to the nearest roof. Batman leads and Link follows him across the roof to where they can both clearly see Vega sleeping silently as if he were dead on the next roof over. 

            They leap to the next roof and silently sneak to where Vega lies unmoving. 

            "I knew we would find you here…Vega" Batman says in low voice.

            "I knew I'd be followed…heavy foot, I see you've replaced your former sidekick with this ranch-boy, you must be very fond of kids." Vega replies in a low mocking tone, his voice like a hissing snake but without any emotion spite nor regret, just a neutrality that came with doing one's business, like a chore of the day.

            "You truly are a snake Vega" Hisses Link.

            "Be thankful boy that I have no care for your life either way or you would already have felt my fangs" Vega replies.

            "Your fangs to my blade, the mongoose to the snake" Link retorts bravely.

            "Well then mongoose, strike and we shall see" Vega remains as he was.

            "I would if…if not for the fact that we need your help on this quest." Link recovers himself from his anger like smothering the fire in his mind with the wisdom of his adventures.

            "Where did you go tonight Vega…what deeds have you done?" Link asks in a suspicious and worried tone, noticing the dried blood on the serpent's claws. For a moment there is a long pause and then Vega sighs and sits up, but not like any normal person would, he sort of just sits up, no effort at all goes into it. He opens his eyes and looks into Link's eyes and then drags out the bottle of wine.

            "Shopping, want a drink?" Vega finally says and Link can almost see him smiling under his mask. "Don't worry it didn't cost very much, he'll hardly miss it."

            "He? Who is "he" Vega!?" Link asks angrily and exasperated. "Tell me!!" Link breaks the silence. He then unsheathes his sword and bears his shield in one motion. "Tell me snake before I force it from you!!"

            "Stop it both of you, a fight right here and now would do more damage than justice Link, we will find out soon enough what happened. Vega I swear to god that you will get yours in the end…if you survive long enough I will take you down myself but right now Link is right we need you to carry out this mission what do require in order to help us?" Batman breaks in sternly holding Link back and speaking to Vega.

            "Ill grant you my service on three conditions: first I get to keep a gem, Second no one may lecture, advise or hold me back from doing what I will and third, I want your oath that you will not attempt to bind me or arrest me now, during or after my service has been needed. On these conditions you have my word that I will not harm any of my teammates unless attacked in which case I will defend myself." Says Vega confidently.

            "Ill give you the last two of your conditions…but as for the gem you may keep one…if you can." Batman emphasizes the last three words with very stern look.

            "I…I…I will agree to those same conditions…but I swear if you even try to betray us, you will not live to regret it." Link swears.

            "That is all I ask, now we must go." Vega stands and starts off but before he can leave Link asks him a question.

            "Whom may I ask that you stained your claws upon to _purchase_ that wine?" 

            "Don't worry boy, it's no one you will miss." Vega replies still with his back to them and then leaps away. After exchanging looks Batman and Link follow. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Ch6: The Quest Begins: Part 1

Chapter 6: The Quest Begins 

See disclaimer at bottom of story.

The team is ready to depart when Link, Vega and Batman return to Lon Lon Ranch. However Sheik does not appear until an hour later. It is barely 4am by the time they are finally assembled. Sheik steps forward as the others stand in three spots like a triangle and as she speaks the secret spell golden lines flash out to connect the three and then to connect Sheik. In a flash of golden light they are whisked away through space, time and reality to another world, where they must locate a tiny gem that holds vast powers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will not dance for that monster!" Oola cries to Yarna as she is thrown into the arms of the six-breasted old dancer. 

"Oola, Oola shhhhh, you must dance for Jabba or you will surely be killed, he does not tolerate insubordination. I've seen it happen before over and over." Yarna tells her with a tone of both compassion and seriousness. "You are one of the best dancers I've met so far and one of the most beautiful."

"Get away from her Gargan, she will learn her place now or Jabba will surely feed her to his pet next time." Bib Fortuna spits at Oola as two stout gamorreans beat her unconscious. Yarna can only turn away as her newest protégé cries out several times before she curls up into the corner. As the gamoreans back off, Bib spits one last threat as he leaves the room. "Ill be back for her tomorrow night, she will have her final chance to dance for Jabba then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is a little later when Oola regains consciousness and Yarna is busy talking to three new dancers, one is twi'lek like she is, another is rodian and the last is something she can't identify, all beautiful. Oola lies on her bed in the dancer's room, apparently Yarna had put her here shortly after her beating and she winces as she stands up slowly and makes her way over to the others.

When she approaches Yarna looks up with a smile and the other three dancers turn to see her. 

"Oh Oola, these three are back-up dancers for Sy Snootles and the Max Rebo band tomorrow night, meet Lyn Me, Greeata and Rystall." Yarna motions to each dancer as she says their names. Oola greets each of them and each greets her. "Tomorrow night is going to be quite a show, as long as our star dancer decides to perform finally, show us all what she can do." Yarna teases. 

"I just can't dance for that creature! I can't, he repulses me and death would be preferable to serving him for about five years and then being fed anyway, its not fair I've been a slave all my life, if only I could get away." She walks off into the darkness of Jabba's hallways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yarna sighs and turns to the other dancers:

"I've seen so many dancers come and go, Oola is the sweetest and most talented of them, she is going to end up in the rancor pit I just know it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day- 9hrs till showtime (7:00pm)

Oola shuffles down the winding hallways of Jabba's palace. She looks around her…everything in this whole palace is the same color rust, rust orange, orange, and rust brown and sometimes tan. She doesn't often venture too far from the dancer's room and the thrown room where all the action happened. She heard from Yarna that there are thousands of secret passageways all over the palace, and that one or two even lead as far as Mos Eisley. Most of them lead to various rooms, hallways and also local caverns and caves in the area. There were dark places in this palace that are so ancient that no one has visited for over a hundred years, in these places there is no telling who you might meet, what kind of creatures that _have_ visited them. But the places she is told to fear most are some of the more popular rooms, where murderers and lowlifes, all the worse scum in the galaxy. She suddenly stops noticing that she is alone in the corridor, she smiles to herself as she begins to dance, slowly rhythmically and sensually. She spins and steps gracefully and easily, slowly and with little effort. With each spin and turn her _lekku_ move with her as one in the dim light. She has always thought that names like "Head tails" and "worms" were ugly and not fitting for the beautiful _lekku_ that served as both communication supplementary and in her case they were like ribbons that flows as she dances.

She slowly comes to a halt allowing her _lekku_ to settle down instead of just dropping like most twi'lek do. She opens her eyes to clapping and she spins around to see Bib Fortuna strolling up to her with a twisted grin on his face. 

"Oooooola, you naughty girl, you would rather dance for no one than for Lord Jabba." He says nastily.

"I told you I will not dance for him, why cant you just leave me alone Bib?" She replies.

"It is my job to serve Lord Jabba just like it is yours, you are bantha fodder to him he will not hesitate to feed you to his pet."

Oola slowly turns around away from him as if to cry and then lunges forward into a full run away from him in a desperate attempt to try to at least elude him. However he just grins bearing his sharp teeth and pulls a blaster from his holster and guns her down with a stun bolt.

"No no, you will stay and entertain Lord Jabba, with your life or with your death."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 hours until showtime (7pm)

Link and the others had to get into the palace the hardway except for Vega who obviously knew what to say to get into the immense palace. The remaining three had decided to split up to find their own ways into the palace to find the jewel. Link had used his hook shot to make it up this far and he pulls himself up over the ledge to where he was close enough to reach the first crown of the double-roofed palace. He fires the hookshot and it bounces off the mark but snags on a side of the windows that he suddenly notices between the roofs but it is too late now as he follows through with the shot and hits the window hard and slides down the side. The windows are tinted but there is no way anyone inside could have missed that. He quickly shoots again hoping to get out of site quickly, luckily it snags on something and he follows it up and over, now at least he may can draw attention from the others. He hits the roof and makes it to the top finally. At least if he got into a fight he would have lots of room to maneuver. Out comes his shield on the left and his sword on the right and now he waits for the attackers to come forth…but what if there were no attackers?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by marvel, Nintendo, DC or George Lucas.


End file.
